Suki-Kirai (one shot)
by YamiKawai
Summary: Natsu le hace una confesión a lucy haciendo que esta se confunda ;3 Es un one-shot corto y no se si tendrá continuación xd! Entren no se arrepentirán:D


¡Holaaaa! Los tenia abandonados x'D! :D Es que... son los últimos días de clase y nos ponen las pruebas todas juntas! Les tengo un nuevo one-shot)? Aunque no se cuanto escribiré xD!

_Disclaimer_: Me inspire con una canción de _KagamineTwinsfd __(_búsquenlo no se arrepentirán e.é) Es una canción de rin y len.. es muy linda*-* PD: Los personajes son de hiro mashima y la historia es mía.

_pensamientos~_

-Diálogo-

* * *

**Suki-Kirai**

Lucy iba de camino a la escuela cuando de pronto...

-¡Oye! Luce.. -Un chico de cabello rosa la estaba llamando-

-Tsk...¿Que quieres Dragneel? Deja de poner apodos raros! -Dijo lucy frunciendo el ceño-

Natsu dragneel, 16 años, estudia en la escuela fairy tail. Le gusta el fuego y los gatos. De echo tiene uno llamado Happy. Natsu no es muy buen amigo de lucy... más bien le gusta molestarla. Pero, todo cambiara en unos segundos.

-Pero luce te queda lindo ¿no? -lucy se ruborizo un poco- Bueno, ese no es el tema! Te tengo..que decir algo importante!- Dijo natsu-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto lucy curiosa, Natsu solo se le acercaba para molestarla así que esto era raro..-

-¡Me gustas! -Lucy se ruborizo a mas no poder y luego frunció el ceño-

-¡¿D-de..que hablas Dragneel!? Adiós! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.. -La rubia se marcho corriendo hacia la escuela-

Un par de días pasaron y Natsu cada vez se acercaba mas a Lucy para tratar de "conquistarla". Pero ella solo se ruborizaba y le decía que dejara las bromas.

En cambio, lucy no podía de dejar de pensar en la confesión de Natsu. Cada vez la confundía más.

Lucy estaba en la ducha pensando en lo ocurrido el día de la confesión de natsu...

**~*FLASH BACK*~**

Lucy iba caminando algo inquieta por los pasillos cuando se tropieza con el que menos quería tropezarse..

-¡Por dios! Esa tonta confesión que me hiciste hoy no me deja pensar... ¡EN NINGUNA OTRA COSA MÁS! -Dijo lucy ya algo irritada-_ Tu..me gustas? es odio..? la verdad no se!-_

_-_El chico sonrió algo infantil-¡Pues bien! La decisión ya la tome. ¡Boda! -Grito alegre-

-¿Q-que? ¡¿B-B-boda?! - _¡ESTA LOCO!-_

-Sera simplemente perfecto.. -dijo soñador- Así es, me gustaría vivir rodeado de muchos arboles... y con 3 bellos hijos también (^w^)

-Pero..! Oye espera! Yo solo tengo 16! Captas bien?! -Dijo lucy avergonzada y algo molesta, aunque por dentro le agradaba la idea- Ademas...me gustari-

-¡Me gustas! -dijo el pelirosa sin prestarle atención-

-¡Solo escúchame idiota! Ni siquiera eres fuerte... que me haría quererte? -Dijo la rubia ya algo cansada de la conversación, el era todo un infantil para su edad (16)-

Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy y literalmente la "arrastro" por todo el colegio hasta que llegaron a la sala de artes, donde el profesor no estaba ya que era su hora libre.

-¿Que rayos hacemos aquí?-Dijo lucy pero al ver que natsu movía unas cosas y sacaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo-

- Ten! -

- ¿Eh? -

-Un cuarzo de arco iris.. tu lo querías yo te vi. Porque cuando lo mirabas yo te observaba - dijo natsu con cara de pervertido-

Lucy sonrojada sale del salón, pasan las clases y se va a su casa.

**~*Fin de Flash Back*~**

¡IDIOTAA! -Gritó la rubia mientras se sumergía en la bañera- _P-pero.. lo del regalo fue tierno... NO LUCY, NO DIGAS ESO! -_

La heartfilia iba de camino a la escuela, cuando sintió que algo esta atrás de ella. Se asustó pero no se dio vuelta para ver quien era. Algo asustada tomo otra dirección contraria a la escuela... llego a un callejón sin salida. Ella seguía sintiendo esa presencia así que se iba a girar para ver quien era cuando alguien hablo.

-Vamos al contrario de donde la escuela esta... ¡Pero voy contigo todo esta bien! -Dijo una chico de pelo rosa, Natsu-

-¡Kyyyyaaaaaa! Me asustaste! - le pega del susto - ¿Que rayo haces siguiéndome? -

-Mmm... yo solo te vi salir de tu casa y quería acompañarte a la escuela, pero al final tomaste otra dirección y te seguí - dijo sobándose la mejilla-

-¡N-no me debiste seguir! -dijo sonrojada la rubia- Soy bastante grande para cuidarme... -

- ¡Mentira! Solo tienes 16, necesitas a alguien como yo para que te cuide - dijo el sonriendo -

- ¡Escucha! No me gustan los tipos que son como tu! - _por eso..._ ¡_ESTOY PERDIENDO LA RAZÓN! -_

La rubia empezó a recordar el lindo regalo que le había dado natsu el día de la confesión. Se sonrojo a más no poder y su corazón latía fuertemente. _ Lo del regalo fue muy tierno... Aahh! Estoy confundida! - _Ademas, ni siquiera eres maduro como para cuidarme! - dijo lucy -

-Pero es que incluso si de pronto el maduro fuera yo -sonrojado- ... no me dejarías de-

-Gustar?-

-¡Así es digo la verdad! Ya no habrá peligro solo confía en mi... - dijo el pelirosa mirándola a los ojos -

Lucy se quedo sin palabras ante ese comentario. Iba a decir algo pero natsu la interrumpió.

-Mira... - Natsu toma la guitarra que llevaba para su clase de música - La dedico especialmente para ti... -

_~Tu me haces estremecer es muy intenso...~ _

_~El calor se transforma en piromanía...~_

_~Es que te amo de verdad y el corazón me dice que...~_

_~Esa es la respuesta!~ _

-sono de guitarra-

-Para ya.. - sonrojada - _N-no puede ser... que tierno... C-creo que este amor me empieza a teñir -_

Lucy se fue corriendo a su casa y no fue a la escuela. Se quedo ruborizada y pensando en todo lo sucedido en estos días. Al fin se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado hace ya mucho tiempo de el.

_- Mañana le diré todo... N-no puedo creerlo ... de verdad me gusta! -_

Luego lucy se quedo dormida pensando en sus sentimientos. Al día siguiente...

Lucy buscaba a natsu por el colegio y lo encontró apoyado en una pared escuchando música. Se lo llevo al lugar más lejano de los demás.

- M-me...m-me... ¡Me gustas! - dijo ella sonrojada -

Dragneel sonrió a más no poder, la abrazo y le susurro:

- Yo también...luce -

Luego ambos sonrojados se tomaron de las manos y anunciaron a todos su nuevo romance. Los felicitaron y este romance _durara hasta que la muerte los separe._

* * *

¿Como quedo? _ Bien espero... *-*

Ojalas no estén enojados conmigo por no haber subido en años y años... (Ok, ok exagero) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

¿Comentarios?~

_Se despide YamiKawai \(=ºOº=)/~_


End file.
